Fallen Angels
by Japanese Vampire Babe II
Summary: Krad and Dark live happily together in the middle of Tokyo. However, recently, Krad has been having strange dreams about someone he has supposedly never met before.... KradXTallgeeseXDarkXMercuriousXVayeate SD Gundam DN Angel crossover


Disclaimer: I do not own SD Gundam or DN Angel. I don't even own the designs for the SD Gundam characters; they belong to Melady101.

"Krad," the speaker turned away quickly to hide his face, "w-we can't do this. If He finds out-"

The one named Krad silenced the other with a kiss that was heated by passion and smirked, running his hand across golden wings lovingly, "Well, then we simply won't let 'him' know."

The one Krad spoke to shuddered and looked away, still trying to act innocent, "But-"

In an attempt to put the angel's mind at ease, the white winged angel caressed his lover's face, "We'll simply deal with that when it happens." Krad pushed the other toward his room and closed the door, locking it behind him, "Until then however…" He trailed off, moving toward the golden winged male to begin what he'd been wanting to do for quite some time…

--------X--------

Golden cat-like eyes opened with a start and the blonde sat up breathing heavily, still attempting to decipher dream from reality. The bed shifted slightly as a purple haired male leaned over sleepily and looked up through his half lidded eyes, "Krad? …You 'k?"

The blonde allowed himself to calm down somewhat before answering, "Yes, just, an interesting… dream."

Nodding his head lazily, bangs drifting into his face, he practically fell back to sleep in the blonde's lap. Krad smiled, still somewhat aroused by his dream and bent over, kissing the other's ear. If this didn't count as a good wake-up, he didn't know what would be.

----------------

It was the twenty-first century Tokyo, Japan. Gas prices were still on the rise and people couldn't make energy efficient cars to save their lives. That is where this story begins. In an apartment building on the tenth floor, where the two main characters go at it constantly, depending of course on their moods. They both have jobs too, one making artwork and the other stealing it. Needless to say, they could make a lot of money in short periods of time and so didn't have to work that often. Which suited them just fine…

The blonde came out of the shower, towel hanging from his hips, while drying his long locks with another. When his hair was somewhat dry, he ventured out into the kitchen to see what his lover was doing.

The purple haired male had to restrain himself from smiling when he spotted Krad come out of the bathroom. He turned away and quickly busied himself with preparing breakfast. The blonde moved over behind the other, wrapping his arms around him and pressing up against him, "Good morning Dark," he greeted, kissing the side of his lover's neck.

"Mmm…" Dark closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, allowing Krad better access, "You're, quite needy this morning…" The blonde paused in his actions, recalling his dream, making concerned purple eyes look up at him in confusion.

Krad sighed and slumped over Dark, shaking his head and placing tender kisses into the base of the thief's neck, trailing his hands down so he could run them up Dark's shirt. Amethyst eyes closed, relishing the pleasure and moaning slightly.

Dark snapped out of whatever state he was caught in, however, when the smell of burning reached him. He quickly broke away from Krad and rushed to turn off the stove, "Nooo! My eggs!!!"

The purple haired male sighed in dejection as he was forced to throw away the charcoal black ashes that had once been called eggs, and went to the pantry and grabbed a package of pop-tarts. Having acquired his breakfast, he ventured into the room they had dubbed their "family room," and took a seat on Krad who was sitting on the couch. The blonde was now fully dressed in his usual plain white t-shirt and tan dress pants. He was managing to occupy himself by spacing off at the wall, his mind an utter blank.

Leaning against the other, Dark opened the package his breakfast was in and took a bite out of it. Relaxing into the blonde, Dark looked up into the other's spaced off eyes, "So, your dream, want to talk about it?"

Entirely of its own accord, Krad's hand slid up Dark's thigh before traveling back down, slowly and rhythmically massaging it. He sighed in resignation, "It, had a guy in it…"

Dark's purple bangs moved slowly as he nodded in understanding, moving his leg and relaxing into the massage, "and it wasn't me."

Cat-like golden eyes met purple as the blonde looked down, bringing his hand up to place around Dark's waist, meeting his gaze momentarily before looking away again, "No… he had, golden wings. I was there and… we kept mentioning a 'him'…"

After hearing this the phantom thief was silent, contemplating what he was told in confidence and took another bite out of his pop-tart before asking quietly, "Krad, are you happy being with me?"

In shock, the blonde quickly forced Dark to look up at him, kissing him passionately as he did so. "Very," he told him confidently in reply and began a continuation of that morning.

--------X--------

It didn't take long for Krad to notice the golden winged angel. He enjoyed watching the other and was near him whenever possible. It was quite convenient when Krad discovered the other was new and would need assistance learning the rules of what to do. He immediately offered to do the job and was given it. After that, it didn't take the white winged angel long at all to realize he was falling for the other, hard and fast.

Haze sinks down to discover Krad in some sort of library room with the golden winged male, who is sitting in a chair staring at a book with his elbows on the table and his balled up hands resting on his cheeks. Krad is leaning against the table to his side, watching the other.

"Krad," golden wings gave a pitiful stretch in boredom as he sighed, "I'm tired, can we quit for the day?" he gave his mentor the best puppy dog eyes he could sum up, "Please??"

The white winged angel chuckled in amusement, "Bored already?"

"No, of course not, just," he faked a yawn, "Very tired."

Krad turned away, making it seem like he was putting extreme thought into the request, "I suppose we can be done for the day… but it's going to have to cost you…"

The other blonde smiled and perked up, his bright red eyes alighting in happiness, "Anything."

Krad turned around, a sly smile alighting his features and leaned toward him, their eyes meeting and kissed him slowly. The white winged angel backed up, staring down into the other's widened eyes and smirked slightly, "Okay, you may go."

--------X--------

"Krad… Krad? … KRAD!!!"

The blonde shot up, casting his eyes around the room frantically, searching for the peril he was in. What he came face to face with though, was none other than the large stern amethyst eyes of his lover, "Uh… hi Dark…?"

The phantom thief shook his head in disappointment, "You have this insane crazy dream, with this absolutely gorgeous guy that has WINGS, you get in the mood and decide you're going to fall asleep afterwards… How do you think this makes me _feel??_"

Cat-like golden eyes met the other one's and Krad smirked, "It doesn't make you feel much of anything because you love me and don't care."

Dark sighed, "I really hate when you're right." He leaned down and gave the blonde a kiss, "I have to go out and make my appearance. I don't want you freaking out like the last time I didn't tell you and search town for me again. That's still in the papers you know."

A newspaper was shoved in Krad's face with the headline "Artist and Thief… GAY???" The blonde looked up at Dark with semi confusion, so the purple haired male continued, "it's all about how the great artist, Krad Hikari, is having a love affair with the famous phantom thief, Dark Mousy. It's all because you had to go and drag me off from my last job…" Dark sighed, "I've never been so humiliated…"

Krad smiled slightly in apology, having no excuses but his own possessiveness, making Dark sigh yet again and start to leave for 'work'. Before he could however, Krad managed to get himself up, turn Dark around, and kissed the other forcefully. This left the phantom thief breathless as the result. The blonde smirked at Dark and kissed his forehead lightly, "Good luck, and come back soon…"

--------X--------

The white winged angel walked down the halls, not really needing to be anywhere at the moment just letting his feet take him where they may. Not surprising, he was also thinking of the golden winged angel that was never too far from his thoughts at any given time. The halls were long and almost a see-through white. He particularly liked this area, there wasn't another like it and it was usually empty. Which suited Krad just fine. He turned left the next chance he could and descended the stairs, which, like the walls in the previous hallway, were a see-through white and seemed to suspend in thin air.

The stairs ended with a platform that had a solid gold railing around it. The point of the railing was to keep any unsuspecting poor person from falling off; empty space extended for some ways around this platform and if any did fall they'd end up falling for quite some time. This area was primarily used as an escape, to get away from any troubles, and space off into the oblivion that surrounded it. This particular platform was already being occupied, not that Krad had any objections, by the golden winged angel, his wings were out idly, his long blonde hair hanging down between them and his red eyes staring out at nothing. The sight astonished the white winged angel so much that Krad had to remind himself he needed air to survive and had to avert his gaze to where he was stepping so he didn't fall down the stairs.

Golden wigs unfurled and stretched before the blonde turned around to head off back up the stairs, but spotted Krad and froze in his place, "Krad…" he spoke in shocked recognition.

The white winged angel nodded back as his heart continued to pound in his ears…

--------X--------

A/N: And that is where I'm going to end it! Whew! An actual first chapter now! Whee!!!


End file.
